


Stupid

by The_Damnedest_Creature



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Damnedest_Creature/pseuds/The_Damnedest_Creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, idk. My fingers slipped. And I wrote a Navi thing.<br/>Just one scene, shameless Navi fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

“You stupid child,” Hakyeon mumbles to the other as he gently holds a bag of frozen dumplings wrapped in a kitchen cloth to his bruising face. No blood, not really, all teeth in place; he’s been spitting blood around for a while from having torn the inside of his cheek on his teeth, but nothing major. Not that bad.  
He’s a little swollen and bruised and his pride may be a bit ruffled – still he is glowering like an angry child, refusing to look up, or say too much.  
He feels like he had failed.

”You’re gonna be in trouble...” Hakyeon whispers, pulling the cloth away to inspect the blooming marks under the skin. “When the management finds out.”  
There is no anger in his voice. In a way it angers him, such utter foolishness, because this had been so horribly unnecessary. But he will not act upon it, there is no place for more anger now, or for scolding - that is sure to come from the manager anyway, once Ravi has to show his face in front of him and explain why the fuck has he damaged one of his selling points.  
And so Hakyeon speaks calmly, keeps his voice just a little bit disappointed and very low.

”Stupid.” he whispers again, and sighs, running his fingers through Wonshik’s hair, which has the other stubbornly turn his face away in shame, his eyes still downcast.  
”Why would you do that?” the elder asks, concerned. Even though he thinks he knows, it’s happened before, and it will most likely happen again.  
”Why was it necessary?”  
....No answer comes.  
And Hakyeon sighs, and wraps his arms around the younger’s head, to pull him forward and hug him against his chest like that; he rests his chin on Ravi’s creamy brown hair, and sighs into it a tad. For a while nothing happens, and then Wonshik wraps his arms loosely around Hakyeon’s waist, pulls himself closer wordlessly, and remains like that for a solid while.

“I won’t have them shit-talk you. I won’t have it. Not ever.” he mutters eventually. He tilts his head to the side, and closes his eyes, to let Hakyeon press the cold bag to his cheek again, to hopefully prevent the worst bruising – it is likely only wishful thinking from the leader anyway, it is already pretty bad.  
The other gives a bitter little smile.  
”Violence is going to stop them how?” he whispers, tapping a couple fingers to Wonshik’s temple.  
”...They deserved it,” comes the silent exhale of a response.  
”They may have,” Hakyeon agrees. “They may have, but that still doesn’t make it not stupid.”  
Ravi does not say anything this time, only frowns, the slightest bit. And doesn’t open his eyes.

“Did you kick their asses?”  
There is a period of silence.  
”No.”  
Hakyeon laughs. He’s had an arm around Wonshik, who’s been partially leaning against his chest, with his head to his shoulder – he tightens the hold a bit now, and softly bumps their foreheads.  
”They beat the crap out of me.”  
...Hakyeon laughs a bit and sighs, and kisses Ravi on the nose – with a shake of his head, he utters the same word yet again.  
”Stupid.”  
He pauses, and then then he smiles at his little idiot of a rapper, and adds a thing.  
”Thank you though.” 


End file.
